With popularization of mobile terminals such as smart phones, tablet computers or the like, almost everyone in modern life owns a mobile phone. In order to ensure security of the mobile phone, typically, a fingerprint recognition is needed for unlocking a screen of the mobile phone to enhance the security. However, during the fingerprint recognition, the user needs to perform an operation of pressing a fingerprint recognition region of the mobile phone with finger pulp of a finger, which has a low efficiency of fingerprint recognition in some special cases (for example, the finger is greasy, wet, or peeling) and leads to a slow unlocking speed.